


Science Wiz(ard)

by shadowmaat



Series: Game of Thrones: Alderaan [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Maul is a rock nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat
Summary: Breha takes Maul to meet some schoolchildren and he gets to show off more than one set of skills to impress (and educate) them.





	Science Wiz(ard)

Maul had been dubious about Breha’s request, but he wasn’t one to deny her anything, especially in the wake of certain events. All it required was a donation of his time and being with her as she visited one of the refugee camps. She was surrounded by children and he’d been afraid it would bring up painful reminders, but instead she came alive in ways he hadn’t seen for far too long. There was a light in her eyes and a smile he could see reflected in the small faces around her. Even in the face of hardship- her own and theirs- she knew how to put people at ease. 

He felt a tug on his robe and looked down into the starry eyes of a young Rodian.

“Queen Breha says you like rocks.” The youngling held up a hand, displaying a rounded chunk of stone glittering with crystalline flecks.

“She does, does she?” Maul’s mind was already analyzing and identifying the sample. 

“Lord Maul is a  _wizard_  when it comes to rocks.” Breha’s voice carried over the chatter of the other children.

Maul looked up, meeting her eyes. Mischief danced there. The emphasis was both a question and a challenge; he had the distinct feeling he’d been set up. His recent studies had been progressing well, but such a public display…

“A wizard, hm?” He returned her smile. “Far be it from me to contradict my queen, but I consider myself more of a scientist.”

He flicked his fingers and was rewarded with a round of gasps and squeals as the stone rose off the Rodian’s hand to hang in the air before him.

“With, perhaps, an extra skill set.” He reached out to flick the stone, setting it to spin. “But it’s the _scientist_ in me that says this is an igneous rock, specifically granite. The pink hue means there’s an abundance of potassium feldspar, which is…”

He continued to rattle on about its composition as the children gathered around him, heads tilted back and eyes wide as they watched the slow-spinning stone.

Warmth at his back and a hand on his shoulder signaled Breha’s arrival and he breathed in the scent of her perfume as she leaned close to whisper in his ear.

“I knew bringing you was a good idea.”

He reached up, briefly resting his hand over hers as he continued his impromptu lesson. Maybe she’d meant his inclusion to be good for him, but it was even better for her and that was what truly mattered.


End file.
